1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a washing course in a washing machine, by which a rotational force of a drum can be compensated in case that a laundry is excessively put in the drum to weaken the rotational force in an early stage of the washing cycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is a home appliance for removing dirt or filth attached a laundry by chemical reaction and mechanical impact. A drum type washing machine, which is a sort of the washing machine, is advantageous in increasing its washing capability as well as in lowering its overall height smaller than that of a pulsator type washing machine having an upright drum that is rotated for washing. And, the drum type washing machine prevents such a problem as laundry entanglement, laundry raveling, and the like. Hence, the demand for the drum type washing machine tends to rise.
A configuration of a general drum type washing machine is explained by referring to the attached drawing as follows.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a drum type washing machine according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a drum type washing machine according to a related art consists of a tub 2 supported by a damper 7 and a spring 6 provided within a body 1, a cylindrical drum 3 installed within the tub 2 to be rotatable centering around a horizontal axis, and a motor 5 connected to the drum 3 via the horizontal axis.
The motor 5 is mounted on a rear surface of the tub 2 and consists of a rotor 5b and a stator 5a. In order to transfer a drive force of the rotor 5b to the drum 3 directly without using a pulley or belt, a drum shaft 4 is directly connected to the rotor 5b to rotate together with the drum 3.
A door 8 is provided to a prescribed location of a front surface of the body 1 to confront an opening of the drum 3. A gasket 9 is provided between the door 8 and the drum 3 to maintain a hermetic state within the drum 3. And, a control panel 10 is provided over the door 8 to control an overall operation of the washing machine according to user's operational command.
In the above-configured drum type washing machine, the drive (rotational) force of the rotor 5b is transferred to the drum 3 via the drum shaft 4. Hence, the drum 3 is rotated so that a laundry is lifted upward by a lifter 3a to fall due to gravity. Thus, a washing cycle is performed.
However, in the related art drum type washing machine, in case of putting a laundry in the drum 3 excessively, the laundry tends to closely adhere to a door glass 8a of the door 8 projected inward the opening. If so, the motor 5 becomes overloaded in an initial rotation of the drum 3. In a worsened case, the motor 5 is unable to rotate the drum 3. Hence, the washing cycle may stop while an upper portion of the laundry fails to be soaked in water.